The Black Wings
by SovereignZERO
Summary: “A wonderful speech, full of melodrama and so forth… don’t you agree?” Esentially re-write of Code Geass.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Wings The Black Wings "In every fight, allies are welcome"

Heya! It's my first Code Geass story… It takes place after episode 9 of first series (now that R2 is out) and there will be some deviances from story…

P.S I'm not English, so there may be some mistakes…

P.P.S 1) " " – normal speech 2) _" "_ – thoughts or quotations of other characters.

Rated M for safety… just in case…

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Code Geass or Code Geass R2 or any associated

characters…etc, etc….

_**Turn 01:**____**The Warlock**_

Lelouch Lamperouge, know to his band of rebels as "Zero" sighed.

It just wasn't his day. Not that it was awfully bad, but nether the less, managing country-wide rebellion, organizing anti-dealer raids and getting new equipment for the Order of Black Knights is _a bit_ tiring. Nothing that a few cups of coffee wouldn't fix though.

But Lelouch never liked coffee.

As he walked inside one of the Order's many storehouses, he finally reached place where their _little gift_ was located.

The Guren Nishiki.

It was a pretty impressive weapon. _" Hmmm… they say that it can match up to any Britannian Knightmare… I still wonder why Kyoto send it to us. For some test? To see if we would use it openly in war against Britannia? How simple can people get nowadays"?_

The rest of his musings was interrupted by familiar, arrogant voice:

"Have you decided who will pilot it? Or do you want to do it yourself?" said C.C , while toying with lock of her green hair.

Lelouch sighed. "C.C, How often did I insisted that you stay home?"

C.C shrugged."I've lost count after 4996 "

"Never mind… As for who will pilot… I believe that Kallen will be excellent choice. She has more Knightmare piloting and fighting experience than anyone else, me including. Plus, she's very dedicated to Zero persona and to the Black Knights…" Continued Lelouch determined to ignore arrogance and superiority of C.C's voice. Temper was a precious commodity when dealing with green-haired witch.

C.C shrugged again. "Yes, she's loyal to Zero… but certainly not to you. I don't think that pissing off your most dear subordinate, even if she doesn't know that it's you, is good for _your_ health…"

"And what are you suggesting than? Invite her to tea party and tell her: "Hey, I'm your beloved leader and son of Britannian Emperor and 11th prince of Britannia!". Somehow I doubt that it'll work…" Huffed Lelouch .

C.C just turned around on her feet. "I don't know. It's for _you _to figure it out isn't it? But try to see it from… more… _optimistic_ perspective Mr. High-and-Mighty"

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, thought (luckily perhaps) mask hidden his face from outside world.

"You implying?" He asked trying to keep cool.

"Kallen is good looking, strong, fascinating… and you're a young growing boy… and she's young growing girl. Don't tell me that you never…"

"Enough!" Shrieked Lelouch, glad that his mask have hidden his blush "I get the picture you…" By now, however C.C was gone. Lelouch suppressed another sigh and got underway… after all he had a rebellion to run.

_**Later that day:**_

Kallen was tired. Her day didn't started off well, as she learned that her mother was given 10 years (+ 5 months of accelerated withdrawal therapy) for usage of drug called "Refrain"

" _10 years"_ Thought Kallen desperately _"For next 10 years I won't see her… maybe… maybe if I was kinder to her… maybe it wouldn't happen… maybe.."_

" Kallen? Is everything all right?" Kallen nearly jumped hearing that voice. The voice of Zero, the man she admired at most.

"Nnno, everything's fine…" She replied trying to keep her emotions under control, and hoping that she wouldn't' do something foolish.

"Are you sure? As you're our best pilot, it's my… duty to look after your well being" Replied Zero. Little did Kallen know, that the man under the mask, Lelouch was grinning and blushing like mad at the same time.

"It's just that my mother received her sentence today. She had been given 10 years in area 11 prison" Added Kallen in hushed (and emotional) voice.

"My apologies"

"No it's not your fault!" Kallen exclaimed. Than she added " And after school I had… a heated debate with my fellow student. He said, _"It's easy to live by bowing your head to the Britannians"_. I slapped him than… But now… I think… that… that he was right.

After what seemed like eternity Zero spoke

"And why do you think he said that?"

Kallen's eyes widened. She had never asked him that. Hell, she didn't even consider it. Before she had a chance to pull her thoughts together, Zero spoke again, albeit in unnatural… almost… "warm" tone:

"People are complicated creatures Kallen… under the … mask… you can find a lot … Maybe even a kindred spirit. Think about it. Before she had responded Zero walked away, leaving Kallen behind.

Under the mask, Lelouch Lampourge Vi Britannia was grinning.

"_It's a check now… Than let's see if it'll be a check-mate…"_

_**Next: Turn 02: The Red Queen's flight.**_

**Author Notes:**

First chapter is out… I have second already planned out. I hope that it'll be (hopefully) longer and more interesting…. Eh, me and my low self-esteem…

Ahem anyway…

Reviews and constructed criticism welcome. Constructive I say!

And one more thing: Do you want Jeremiah (a.k.a Orange-kun) on side of Black Knights or on the Britannian? As for you Anti-Suzaku fans, don't worry; I have a fiery doom waiting for him (And new Knightmare frame to grind him into dust too!).

See you soon!


	2. The Red Queen's Flight

The Black Wings

The Black Wings

Chapter 2 is up, so enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Geass or Code Geass R2.

_**Turn 02: The Red Queen's Flight.**_

Kallen sighed. It was a day since the fateful talk with Zero, and she just couldn't get his words out of her head._" Maybe Zero's right… There has to be something behind Lelouch's decisions…"_ Speaking of the devil, he was seated in row in front of her, and needless to say, she was staring at his back (at least, subconsciously) for the hole last 3 periods. _"At least he does look se...arghh!! Don't think, don't think…"_Luckily for her the God (or whoever up there) decided to be merciful today, and the life-saving sound of lunch bell could've been heard, tearing Kallen away from her musings.

On the opposite side, Lelouch glanced (discreetly) at Kallen. For few seconds she looked like she was having some sort of internal debate. Than he noticed a determined gleam in her eyes and she promptly got up and made her way towards him. In his mind, Lelouch triumphed _"So that's a checkmate."_

"Yes Kallen? Is there something you need?" Lelouch asked her, preferring to play this out innocently.

"Umm… yes Lelouch…. Can we talk somewhere…. Privately?" She asked him, quite admirably faking a blush… unless, of course, it wasn't fake. Naturally, the very query itself caused massive uproar around the closest female population, as Lelouch was, after all the ever-persistent number 1 among them. The person in question however, only smiled.

"Why, of course dear lady. Follow me please." Replied Lelouch, gesturing embarrassed Kallen to follow him. In a minute, they were out of school, in the gardens.

"Where are we going Lelouch?" She was answered by silence and a grin that made her squeal mentally from both excitement and a bit from fear…

Before she knew it, they were among rose bushes, shaded by large tree. Kallen glanced at Lelouch, who just smiled and gestured her to seat.

"That's my favorite spot… which I use to sneak off from the crowd." Replied Lelouch as he took spot next to Kallen. "So what did you want to talk about?" Kallen tensed, and after a moment finally spoke up:

"About yesterday… I'm…I'm sorry Lelouch, I…I overreacted…"

"No, no, you didn't… to tell the truth, I might have did just the same thing if I were you…" Replied Lelouch, subconsciously rubbing his cheek. "And to tell the truth, I never said I like it…what I said that is."

Kallen turned to Lelouch with surprise plastered on her face." Really?! Than why won't you do something about it? Why won't you stand up?" She said, feeling emotions rising up in her. Lelouch suppressed sight.

"There is a reason for this Kallen… but you must keep this a secret," He said, already knowing that it would be a _long _talk. "You probably know that I'm Britannian… What you don't know is that Nanally and me come from the highest echelons of Britannian society. Our father was very powerful… but my mother was only a commoner, with some ties to the Ashfords." It wasn't full fact, but still, he couldn't have told the truth to Kallen outright. "When I was 10, my mother was killed… She was gunned down in hall of our mansion… on my own eyes…" added Lelouch, feeling as emotions are rising up within him, despite his best efforts.

Kallen gasped. She suspected that Lelouch harbored some sort of secret, but she had never suspected anything of this caliber "L-leouch…I didn't."

"Nanally…Nanally…" Said Lelouch, feeling as his eyes were becoming slightly misty." She was in the line of fire… My mother threw herself over, so Nanally wouldn't be killed… but she was still hit. I don't know how did the doctors removed all 46 pieces of lead from her backside, and to tell the truth I don't want to know… She was so traumatized that she subconsciously rejected ability to perceive this vile world…"

Kallen mouthed another "O" and felt something in her heart… she now wasn't surprised that Lelouch behaved the way he did…"

"Do you know what happened than? I went to my father…and he…he just said _"I don't have the use for the weak."_ Can you believe it? He refused to help his own flesh and blood!" He paused a bit… Sometimes the amount of hatred, which he held towards his father, was downright scary. "So I told him that I don't need him or his title… heh, you know what he said than? That prick said: _"Lelouch, dead man have no rights." _He had me send to the Japan then along with my sister… After the war, we lay low… I may not like it, but I'm still his heir."

Lelouch finally paused and looked at Kallen. She was shocked to say at least, not expecting this sort of confession.

"I didn't… I didn't know Lelouch…" Said Kallen. She had seen and experienced a lot in her life, but she had never before heard such dramatic story… save for one… her own. She had never believed that Zero's words would come true… at least come true so fast.

"You know, I have something to tell you too, just don't tell anyone too." She said, tensing visibly. However, she believed that only by telling something about her, they would be even.

"You see my mother isn't Britannian. She's Eleven… that is Japanese". Said Kallen, feeling some sort of pride rising up in her. "Long time ago, she had fallen in love with the head of Stadfeldt and had me." She paused a bit and looked at Lelouch, who was looking intently at her. "After the war, he divorced her… but I stayed, as I was his only child and heiress as well." She could now feel tears rising up in her, despite her best efforts. "Mother stayed as well, as she applied to be a maid… I…I always thought that she stayed for my father… clinging to a man from the past."

Kallen paused and took a deep breath, feeling, as her eyes were getting watery.

" A…a..a few days ago she was found on Refrain. When I was in hospital to visit her.. she ..she s-s-aid : that it was all for me and that I should do my best…" By now, Kallen was incapable of holding back tears; the stress of double life, fighting Britannia and being one of top members of the Order of Black Knights, all got to her at once. In meantime Lelouch looked on surprised. True, he had expected for something like that to occur, but still…

While his experiences of dealing with people were pretty limited (and C.C can hardly be classified by common human standards) he knew that he was supposed to do something _now. _So he did the only thing he could: He wrapped his arm around Kallen. Almost acting on instinct, Kallen buried her face in Lelouch's arm and cried for few good minutes.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry… You know, y-you'r-re not such bbad m-man L-leouch."

"_So I finally gained her trust as student.. Or perhaps something more.."_ His devious mind thought, it's inner mechanisms already in motion.

"Just so you know" Lelouch said, in warm…almost kind voice…" Our lunch break is almost over, and if won't go back soon, than Milly and Rivalz will promptly star spreading rumors… and both have some wild imaginations if you must ask.

"Oh… you're right, I guess." Smiled Kallen finally getting herself to stop crying.

And both walked back to classroom hand-in hand.

The rest of the school passed rather uneventfully… until Lelouch realized that he has to go to the Student Council meeting…

_**Next: Turn 03: The prince, the princess and the Wandering Knight.**_

**Author Notes: **Whoa, Chapter 2 is up folks!! This time we get to see more or less a good, old WAFF…

And a cliffhanger… Yay!

I decided that Lelouch will meet Jeremiah next turn, as the attendance on dancing scene.

I would like to thank personally for all reviews and to those that added this story to their favorites!! Ja Ne!!

(Oh and sorry if some characters were a bit to OOC. Also, be prepared to meet some OC's next chapters…)


	3. The Prince, Princess and the Knight

Wow, I appreciate all the feedback I'm getting, thanks guys!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Code Geass or Code Geass R2.

_**Turn 03: The prince, the princess and the Knight.**_

"I dream… Shapes, human and not…

_Live and death, joy and sadness, sanity and madness… Just what am I?? An Angel, like my name says or a Daemon?? I see… but I don't understand… Woman and her children. Their father. The Prince and the Emperor. Immortals… I see…I see fields of stars. People that I'm supposed to remember but I do not…"_

On the other side of the Earth, Knight of the Two, Angel, woke up from her restless sleep.

The moment Lelouch entered the Student Council; he was assaulted by wave of questions from the ever-persistent Student Council President, Milly Ashford.

"So how was it!! What did you do!? Did you…

"_God!!_" Lelouch's mind screamed from irritation. "_You can't have a simple chat, without her interfering… Dammn! I need to think … hmmm: We were discussing homework. No, that won't work. Weather? Too old fashioned… maybe…"_

"It was fine thank you." Lelouch promptly replied, cutting before Milly was able to say anything more. However, a sinister look within her eyes told Lelouch immediately that a hell was about to be unleashed _"Crap"_ his mind screamed _"Focus, focus… we have now three possible question, knowing Milly, and 8 answer. So chances are that…"_

"So was it left or right?" Milly's question brutally interrupted increasingly complicated plans made by Lelouch's mind, pulling him back to reality with subtlety of a battalion of Sutherlands.

"Pardon??" He asked surprised. Only after few seconds did he realized what Milly meant. And he also realized, only a little too late, that he was now doomed.

"I meant, which cheek did she kissed? Unless, of course, you both kissed on the lips…"

" I don't know what do you mean Milly." Answered Lelouch innocently, mentally cursing his dear friend. "We were only having a friendly chat."

"C'mon Lelouch, You don't have to be so shy… So did she wore standards… or were they strapless?" While Lelouch was doing excellent impression of a tomato, the rest of the room was dead quiet, just like somebody had sucked the air out of the room. Nina ceased typing. Shirley dropped her documents. Rivalz stood there with his mouth hanging open, wondering how luckier can Lelouch get. Suzaku sat on the floor with shocked face, despite the fact that Arthur just bitten his finger (badly).

For a brief moment Lelouch thought that he's screwed. Really, really screwed… Until…

"Oh…my…God" Gasped Shirley. And she fainted. Just like that. Staring a room-wide pandemonium:

"Suzaku!! Keep her up!!"

"Water!! Does somebody have water here!!

"M-m-mil-ly shouldn't we get ambulance??"

"Nonsense! Just pour cold water over her !!"

Using this moment of confusion and discord, Lelouch deducted that it would be the best for him to disappear. As he walked out of the room, he nearly collided with Kallen, who was running late.

"Huh? Lelouch? What happened?" She asked seeing his panicked face.

"Just _don't _go _in_." He said to her and run away as quickly as he could. And Kallen felt, that just know, she should listen…

Back to Lelouch…

While he did managed to escape the Studen Council, one more obstacle awaited him: The infamous green-haired witch, C.C. Staying in one room with her wasn't on the top of Lelouch's most favorite activities, but alas, it was the only one available. Unless he wanted to go back to the Council.

And that he would want to avoid.

So he went to his house, greeted his sister and the maid, Sayoko, and went to his room – tired, annoyed and most of all – _hungry_. So the view of C.C lying comfortably on _his _bed, eating pizza for which she paid with _his_ money nearly finished him off.

" _That woman!! I swear, she can struck a nerve… One of those days, I _will_ put a bullet through that pretty head of hers… true it won't kill her, but that will give me bloody satisfaction…"_ Having enough of that for the day, he approached her pizza box, took one slice and ate it right away. Seeing this, C.C almost lazily got up looking at Lelouch and speaking with that seductive, but never the less arrogant voice:

"That's mine." She said.

"Not exactly. You ordered it, but _I_ paid for it so _I am entitled_ to take at least one slice." Said Lelouch taking another bite. "At least, you know how to choose them."

"Don't flatter me, Lelouch… and speaking of choosing, I need some… underwear and clothes, if you don't mind." Hearing this of course finally set Lelouch off.

"WHAAT!! I bought you enough clothes for you for a whole month!! What did you do with them!! And don't you think that I need some recreation here!!

C.C just glanced at Lelouch, seemingly being incredibly bored " Lelouch you can turn off your Geass now you know, as I do prefer your natural eye color."

On the other side of the planet, Emperor of Britannia could've sworn to hear his long-forgotten son screaming for bloody murder.

C.C just looked at him, and threw herself back on his bed. "Fine, fine I'll get them myself. And speaking about recreation, there's ball tonight in the school. Are you coming?"

Lelouch looked on surprised. He did know that there would be a ball (as he was the Student council's Vice-president after all.) but he never considered going. Until now.

"I would need to get a few things for my costume…" He said lazily.

"Oh then you can…" Lelouch screamed: "NOOO!! I'm not going to buy you tons of pants C.C just because of your caprice!! That said, he grabbed another slice, and stormed out of the house muttering something about "green witch", "pizza eating…" and "killing".

Upstairs, C.C smiled. _"At least, I have my pizza back."_

_**Unknown Location.**_

The Emperor of Britannia was staring at the endless void in front of him, surrounded by ancient ruins. He could already hear the steps of approaching person. He didn't even bothered to turn around to face the newcomer. "Knight, you were given your instructions. You will go to the Area 11 and you will observe my son. You may even assist him… if I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Replied Angel, and than both of her eyes flared in characteristically red color…

_**Back to Japan:**_

Jeremiah Gottwald never thought that his life would turn out like this.

The death of Lady Marianne was already a huge blow to him (as he was one of her personal guards, hand-picked to this task.) so the death of prince Clovis did not made things any better. And there was still the whole "Orange" affair. He even considered that since things couldn't (probably) turn any worse, he might as well join the Black Knights himself. However the sense of duty towards long gone Lampourge family was still there – and wasn't it the Japanese who killed their heirs?? But it didn't mattered to anyone now, did it? Jeremiah suppressed a sigh. Maybe, at least, this completely pointless trip to mall won't be a failure too.

"And this rose as well." Lelouch finally said, completing his order. After all, a fancy Britannian Emperor dress, from XIX century needed a fancy rose right? After completing his order (composed mostly of small things like pins and bars of chocolate for himself and his sister) he decided that it would be good to get some refreshments .

In the refreshment stand Lelouch promptly made his order, some sort of more or less known Britannian soda. While he was aware that it wasn't exactly healthy, he could care less. As he sat on his table he noticed that he wasn't alone. A dark green (_is that even natural?) _haired man in supposed plain civilian clothes, that looked like military's standard off duty uniform.

After five minutes the man spoke up:

"So did you came here on your own accord or did you failed at life or did your girl chased you out here??

Lelouch smiled. "The first… and a bit of the third I suppose." The man opposite smiled.

"And the rose?" Jeremiah asked.

"A part of costume." Answered Lelouch. "Aha, Knight of the Round?"

Lelouch looked surprised. "No, but close. Emperor Mathias II. But you were close Mr.."

"Jeremiah… young lad. I remember that I used to be a guard at one mansion… the son of one lady dressed up as knight on the ball around the New Year's Eve. Hahahaha… I still remember as he was trying to…"

However Lelouche's mind come to a screeching halt. _" Wait… _I _did dressed up like that on New Years Eve ball almost… 8 years ago!! Wait… no it's impossible!! Can he be one of my mother's guards??"_

" It wasn't blue was it? The orse that is?" Jeremiah looked at him surprised. _"What? How did he know that! No…it…can't be…" _"Do I know you lad?" He asked him.

"Lelouch. Lelouch Lampourge." He said. And watched as man's face became pale and his eyes widened. _"So he was one of mother's guard."_

"L-lord Lelouch!! But…but they said that you died!! During the invasion." Lelouch just smiled, while his mind finally recognized who the man was.

"No I did not… first lieutenant Jeremiah Gottwald. I survived… and my revenge against Britannia is already in motion…" Jeremiah looked at him with surprise" Revenge Sire?"

"Yes." In his mind Lelouch was already forming a plan… _"If he's loyal to my family… he would make a fine asset to the Black Knights."_

In meantime Jeremiah got a determined look on his face, as he stood up. "Sire, I'm terribly sorry for not being able to protect your mother sire. Allow me to enter thy service to repay for my failure." Lelouch smiled _"Bingo"_

"Very well. Jeremiah Gottwald. Come with me than."

As they left the mall, Jeremiah spoke up: " I have arrived here by a car sire. Allow me to drive you to your residence sire." Lelouch decided that he would take up the offer.

"Very well, I live at Ashford's Academy."

"Very well sire. Is Lady Nanally with you?"

"Yes." Said Lelouch grimly. "She still hasn't healed though."

"I see."

As they got into the car, Jeremiah decided to finally ask him about something:

"What did you meant by revenge sire?" Jeremiah asked as he took another turn.

Lelouch just smiled "The Order of Black Knights" Jeremiah just looked on.

"Sire… you aren't… a part of it... are you?" Lelouch just gave his iconic grin.

"No, I'm not its member. I am its founder." Jeremiah nearly crashed his car.

"You are Zero!!." Lelouch nodded. "Yes. Britannia is corrupted Jeremiah… they murdered my mother." At this a looked of determination, shame and finally anger. In mean time, Lelouch continued. "Its ways are outdated nowadays… Its people must finally awaken… And if necessary we shall shake all 4 corners of the world!!" As Jeremiah listened, he could've felt drawn by ex-prince ideology and charisma. It was something, which seemingly runs among Britannian royalty. "What shall I do than sire? "

Lelouch smiled. Things were progressing just as he planned they would. "For now do nothing… I shall notify you when the time is right." Jeremiah nodded. "Yes sire."

By the time the Lelouch had explained his plan to Jeremiah and got to the Ashford academy, the ball was already started, forcing Lelouch to run in his Emperor's costume., with it's ridiculous cap, rose and crown. It caused naturally an extensive (and not first) analysis in Lelouch's mind, as to why did he chose such outfit. Regardless, he managed to reach the ballroom without loosing anything or tripping over…

The room was full, some students already dancing and some enjoying food and drinks. Lelouch could see Milly dancing, in her classical Britannian noblewoman dress and Suzaku on the other side of the room dressed up as Britannian knight from medieval times. He failed to notice Kallen however, until her face was inches from his.

"Oh…" He said embarrassed, stepping back a few steps. "How can I help you milady" He asked looking over her. And he had to admit that she looked… attractive to say at least, with her red, strapless dress with short skirt with various black ribbons and short skirt swaying seductively. "Well yes… I was wondering if you… would dance with me…" Lelouch only grinned and grabbed Kallen's hands in answer. Before she knew it, she was on dancing stage, dancing with Lelouch to a slow romantic song. Being of somewhat noble house, she knew how to dance, but had to admit that Lelouch was far superior in his dancing skills than hers. She reminded herself of old stories that her mother used to read when she was younger, about simple maids or poor princesses falling in love with Emperor's or their heirs. And Lelouch quite well fitted into this role, with his smile and royal grabs (of course, she didn't knew that they were _authentic_). She would enjoy it now, as she knew that there was no telling what tomorrow would bring.

Next Turn 04: The Battle of Narita

**Author notes: **You wanted chapter 3, and here it is. Again, thanks to all my readers. I appreciate your feedback!!

And yes, I did had to shorten the chapter's original title.

Next we'll have some action (the Narita battle sequence) and Orange-kun defecting to Black Knights.

As for Angel… I won't say much about her save that she has Geass and belongs to the Knights of the Rounds. She'll also be assisting Lelouch, albeit later on.

P.S: Next chapter might be a little delayed as I have Drama show over week so please, bear with me and my ramblings. Again all constructive suggestions welcome.


	4. The Battle of Narita

Black Wings.

The long awaited chapter 4 is up!!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Geass or Code Geass R2 so don't sue.

Turn 04: The Battle of Narita

Lelouch once again took slip of his hot tea. While it wasn't exactly the most energy-supplying drink in his house, he preferred it to substance he considered to be barbaric: Coffee. He could never understand why people were so fascinated about drinking "their morning coffee." And he probably never would.

The yesterday's dance went quite well, and Lelouch stayed quite late, having to dance with not only Kallen, but also several other girls. So understandably by the time he got home, he was dead tired. However, this didn't exclude him from his Zero duties, so he had got up at six o'clock, despite the fact that today was Saturday.

However his sleepiness was immediately taken away by one of the reports. Apparently a Britannian collaborator had leaked some rather… interesting news. Apparently, Britannian Army was to be deployed into the Narita Mountains range – the supposed heart of Japanese Liberation Front, the largest of Japanese resistance movements, second only to the growing Black Knights.

Lelouch already had requested Jeremiah to get more info on the matter (discreetly that is), but truth to be told, he wasn't fully surprised by this. His half-sister, Cornelia Li Britannia, wasn't known for sitting idly while enemy was sitting in her proverbial "own backyard".

"_So, this is most likely the test for which Kyoto wanted us to be prepared for…" _Contemplated Lelouch as he was already preparing his battle plan. Taking on Cornelia wouldn't be easy. It wasn't just because of presumable strength in numbers her forces would have – Lelouch could easily overcome that, for example by using Narita's natural, mountainous topography to his advantage. The problem was that Cornelia had a reputation of being an excellent but also ruthless commander. So Lelouch was pretty much sure that his own troops would refuse to fight with her (or her Guard) at the best case.

"So what are you planning to do?" A monotone voice, with a lingering trace of arrogance and seduction as one would say, interrupted him much to his annoyance.

"C.C! How much I told you too…"

"…not interrupt?" Replied C.C lazily. "It wouldn't be any fun this way you know…"

Lelouch smartly assumed that it would be best not to replay at this comment, even if it directly insulted his (way oversized) ego.

"So." C.C started again. "What will you do about Cornelia?" Lelouch just smirked.

"I will simply respond to this challenge, with mine own" he replied slyly.

"Like father, like son." Muttered C.C. Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "Pardon? Did you say something?"

C.C sighed. "Forget it." Lelouch just shrugged.

"So what's the plan?" C.C asked as she threw herself at the bed. "Simple enough… first, it would be beneficial if our escape routes would be cut off." C.C looked up at him.

"_Cut off_? And _beneficial_? Sounds like over-complicated plan of suicide to me."

"Now if you let me finish." Replied Lelouch lazily. "First, the cornered animal fights the hardest – so will my men, when they realize that they were cut-off from outside world and that only victory would mean survival. Secondly…" Lelouch now grinned. "Even the Messiah had to prove himself to the people didn't he? "

"So you plan to make yourself a miracle yes?" C.C finished for him. "But how you're going to achieve it? By throwing rocks at enemy Knightmares and expect them to blow up?" She didn't expected such answer…

"More or less, yes." He said, earning a confused stare from C.C. "You see, beneath Narita, there's that large, concentrated water table. If, theoretically, we would heat it to sufficient temperature, released energy would cause enough tremors to create an earthquake… and with it, the rocks on top would fall in gigantic torment… mark my words… We will bury them…. "

"And how will you do that?"

"I've already acquired necessary devices. They're called Electrode probes… or something like that. We can drill them to the water, and than transfer required energy… supplied by Guren's Radiation Wave Emitter.

For the first time in conversation, C.C smirked. "You had all of this planned out already… didn't you?"

Lelouch laughed "Of course!! After all my "little" job requires ability of foresight, does it not?"

**_Stadtfeld Residence_**

Kallen moaned as she received yet another kiss. She felt as they stumbled into her bedroom, right onto the bed itself. She felt excitement rising up as she felt her dress being gently unzipped. As they broke apart, she stared into these stunning purple orbs. Orbs which belonged to Lelouch Lampourge.

Abrupt beeping brutally ripped Kallen out of her …dream. For a moment she sat distracted on her bed, before realizing that the annoying thing was actually her cellphone. She quickly picked it up, especially as name "Zero" was on the display.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"Kallen, there's emergency meeting tomorrow. We're moving out" As usual Zero spoke in his strictly professional (and all time confident) tone.

"For how long?"

"Three days" This surprised Kallen. Not that it was the longest operation they had run, but she could feel that something big was coming up.

"I'll be there._ Of course, where else would I??_" she thought

"Good. We're counting on you."

As he disconnected, Kallen was left alone to her… more private musings. If her double life wasn't complicated enough, she now had another problem… in forms of those dreams… It was annoying for her, as it distracted her from vital work… and by no means she wanted to disappoint Zero due to being distracted by her personal problems… Besides … it was just a natural reaction, a part of growing up right?

So why did she felt that tingling at heart?

_**Lampourge Residence: 10 am.**_

Nanally smiled as gentle sunrays heated her face. She could already hear Sayoko shuffling and moving around her room.

"Sayoko?" Asked Nanally, suddenly remembering something.

"Yes lady Nanally?"

"Brother won't be needing breakfast today, he said that he'll be on hiking trip for next three days."

"Oh. He's going out awfully a lot recently… _He must've found himself a girlfriend or something…_"

_**Next Day: Narita Mountains:**_

Lelouch shivered at cold air that blew at him. Even in the beginning of summer, there was still some snow left here, among piles of millennia old rocks. Ignoring the cold, he made his way towards small wooden shack up ahead. Inside he easily geassed two Japanese gurads that worked for JLF, telling them to ignore anything that happened here, and went on to plan his offensive…

" _The rest is on their way… now let's see where position the probes to make them more effective…" _His mind already falling deeper into it's strict analytical mode.

_**Near Narita:**_

Cornelia Li Britannia resisted the urge drum her fingers on the table. This briefing was certainly taking its time. However, it was well known that in haste, people made a lot of mistakes – and she wasn't in the mood to make one. Especially here, where three of her had siblings died…

She silently watched as one of her loyal aides, General Dalton explained more complicated parts of entire operation to her younger sister Euphemia. Personally, Cornelia disliked idea of her sister being involved in the military matters."_Still, she can be so convincing sometimes…"_ Thought Cornelia had no idea why her little sister would want to involve herself into military matters (with her pacifism and all) she firmly pressed on her "elder sister" to let her go with her. So finally Cornelia gave in, thought not before Euphemia would have to promise to stay at the rears, with G-1 mobile base and medical teams (which were under Euphie's supervision).

"Dalton"

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked

"I'm leaving to prepare my Knightmare."

"As you wish Your Highness."

She quickly left and made her way into the hangar. Many commanders avoided direct combat, but not Cornelia. She believed that for commander to be effective he or she would have to see situation first hand. And besides, sitting in the comfy command center (without proper and _very_ valid reason) was, at least to Cornelia, a simple cowardice

The battle plan itself was simple enough. Cornelia's forces (numbering about a hundred Knightmare frames plus infantry and APC/tank units) would surround Narita and one by one would pick off the terrorists.

"Lady Cornelia?"

"Yes?"

"Our forces are ready" Said Dalton.

"Very well" She smiled at that. But it wasn't a normal smile, rather that of a predator that caught its prey.

"Japanese Liberation Front…You whom time forsook; you, who have forgotten the feeling of love, you shall die along with your dream of restored and glorious Japan

At this moment, her Knightmare sprinted from its linear catapult, it's lance giving a deadly glow. At the same time, rest of Britannian army assaulted Narita.

_**Narita Mountains:**_

Lelouch glanced over window in small cabin.

"Ougi should've already deployed the probes… now all we have to do is…"He suddenly noticed a bright flash of green outside. Sighing with irritation, he made his way outside.

"C.C!! How man time I've told you to _stay put_!!" C.C didn't respond. At least not immediately.

"Lelouch; why are you Lelouch?"

"I have no time to discuss philosophy." C.C smiled

"You changed your family name to "Lampourge", and yet you've kept your Christian name _Lelouch_" The said person really struggled to control his tamper

"What about _C.C_? That's not even a name." C.C abruptly turned, with look that could kill if needed.

"Do you know why snow is white?" Lelouch looked surprised

"Because it forgot what color it once was."

_**JLF Headquarters:**_

Japanese officers were frantically running around the room as Britannian forces rapidly appeared on their radars, rapidly progressing towards their fortress. General Katase, leader of JLF immediately ran into the room as almost every alarm went off.

"Report!"

"Britannian forces are attacking us! All of our escape routes were cut off at the same time sir!! We can't retreat!" Before Katase had even chance to curse, his second aide spoke up.

"Sir, We received transmission from Cornelia's forces. They request our unconditional surrender."

"Idiot! If we give up here than our hopes of restored Japan will fall!!"

"But what can we do than General? Barricade ourselves here in this fortress, or shoot our way out?" Katase sighed

"Where is Todou?"

"He's overseeing transport of Burai Custom from Kyoto, he isn't going to make it…"

_**Black Knights Camp:**_

"What!!" Shouted one of the knights, Tamaki as he saw Britannian aerial forces. "You've got to be kidding me Zero! There're hundreds of them here! We're completely surrounded!"

"Yes" Lelouch spoke calmly. "And our escape route was already cut off. If we wish to live than we must make our stand here." Needles to say, all of Black Knights (with exception of Kallen) were shocked.

"Stand against Britannia?…."

Tamaki just kept shouting. "You're asking us to hit them head-on!!"

"Yeah" One of his colleagues spoke up "It's Cornelia we are fighting against! Unlike our previous opponents she's a force to be reckoned with!"

However Lelouch kept his temper under control simply replaying : "Indeed. We will need a miracle to win"

"Miracles don't come cheap damm it!!" Shouted Tamaki and pointed his assault rifle at Zero. Before a second has passed, Lelouch already pointed his gun at Tamaki expecting this sort of situation.

"If you believe that you can win without me… than shoot me!"

_**Battlefield:**_

Cornelia accelerated her Knightmare across battlefield. Before long, first enemies appeared: Green colored Burai frames.

"Your Highness!" One of her Knights, Guilford shouted "Please fall…"

Before he finished, Cornelia thrust her lance into cockpit of closest enemy Knightmare, destroying it. Before his two comrades recovered from shock, she swiped her lance around, knocking them down to the ground. Several moments later they were all wrecks, each having met its end at the tip of her lance.

"Don't confuse me with common women, Guilford."

"Oh well, then we will just provide covering fire." Cornelia just smirked.

"So" she shouted over open channel to Japanese forces "Cornelia is here! Will no one challenge me?"

_**Black Knights Camp:**_

"…Will no one challenge me?" Shouted Lelouch as adrenaline raced through his veins

Tamaki lowered his head as well as his rifle.

"Fine! Do as you want."

"Yeah" another Knight said "You're the leader"

Lelouch smiled _"All conditions are clear than"_

"Thank you. Now... Kallen" he said as he walked towards his own Burai, with its samurai-like helmet "You will transfer energy from your Fukushado. Use probe number three." He paused a bit " You can do it in one shot right?"

"H-hai!"

As Lelouch sat in his Knightmare's cockpit, he took off his mask and briefly looked over his map and later, on his HUD display. _"Now everything depends on her…"_

In her Guren, Kallen mentally was preparing for what was to come. Memories flashed in her mind: ones of her brother, her mother… other of Zero, Lelouch (ironically, it was one and the same person.), his sister… fueling her with determination to see this through. As soon as she heard Zero giving out his orders, she pressed firing button on her Guren controls.

"Transferring energy!!"

Strings of nuclear powered energy sparked through the air. After several minutes, Kallen ejected Fuskushado's energy clip, as all of energy was sunk into the probe.

For a moment there was silence. Yet in a moment a terrible, unearthly roar ripped through the skies . Steam and rocks erupted from beneath. Within moments, pandemonium descended on Britannian and Japanese forces alike, as massive rockslide soared past them.

Lelouch looked on, ignoring ecstatic _"I did it!!"_ of Kallen's, gluing his eyes to the destruction unfolding in front of him as Knightmares were crushed beneath avalanche.

And the battle has just started.

**_Next Turn 05: The Duel of Fates_**

**Author notes: **Yay!! I'm so happy to receive so much reviews and support, considering it's my first (published) fanfiction. Remember: I always appreciate constructive criticism.

Mechapunk87 asked if there would be some new 7th generation Knightmares: Yes there will be some. One is called Agravain and is a prototype Variable Knightmare Frame (like Trinstian from R2) albeit with different design. Second is called Gareth, and is one piloted by Angel. Finally Lelouch will get his own Knightmare called Monarch – which makes Lancelot look like a "trinket toy".

This chapter took more time to develop than anticipated. Moreover, I won't be able to update in next 2 weeks as I have my finals now. Please bear with me.

Happy reading.

P.S I shortened this chapter a bit. Most of actual "Narita Battle" will be in next chapter. For now, it may not be the most exciting story around, but somewhere after Narita, the action will pick up a pace. See You!

.


	5. Duel of Fates

Black Wings

Black Wings.

I know, I know. I said 2 weeks and we got almost entire 2 months. Sorry, but my exams took longer than anticipated, than there were guests visitings etc, etc…

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Geass or Code Geass R2 blablabla…

Turn 05: The Duel of Fates

Cornelia looked in shock at the view in front of her. Countless Knightmares were crushed by falling rocks as avalanche raced to the feet of the mountain and eventually into the city, running a good quarter of it. Within just 2 minutes, 70 of her forces were destroyed and 20 damaged or incapacitated.

For once, she just stared, mouth wide opened.

Britannia's G-1 mobile HQ

Panic run amok as avalanche swept past Britannia's and JLF's forces alike, crushing them (literally) into dust.

For first time in her life, Euphemia saw so much death and destruction. It was overwhelming for her; the loss of so many lives in mere moments. And what's more, her sister was somewhere in the middle of it.

"Sister…" she said breathlessly.

" Lady Cornelia's forces were outside of the torment milady" First officer spoke, trying to calm her.

"Yes" Other said. "But she was separated from what remains of our army. If she would've been attacked…" He didn't even finished as one aide suddenly spoke:

"We have incoming! Several dozens unidentified signatures, probably Knightmares detected! They're heading right for us!"

Battlefield

Numerous black-colored Knightmares charged forward from mountain's top, catching Britannia with proverbial "pants down".

Lelouch looked at his display. Both JLF and Britannia forces were crippled. All that remained now was to capture Cornelia…

_**Special Research and Development Trailer.**_

Cecile frowned as she looked on the charts. The heat level deep below the ground, where large amounts of water existed, were _way_ out of the scale. A feeling of slight fear ran over her, as she realized that it was a little too convenient for avalanche and Black Knights to appear in such short period…

"Lloyd, the heat readings are off charts." She began. "Don't you think that somebody did it intentionally? To increase pressure via water to cause avalanche?" Lloyd just glanced over her, his usual (and annoying at times) bored expression still in place.

"No way." He said. "They would require some extremely powerful energy source… the only device that can provide it and I know of it, would be Rakshata's nuclear pulse… or was it wave emitter. But it's supposed to be in test stages and…"

_**Outside Narita:**_

Convoy of three trucks rammed into provisional barricade set up by Britannian soldiers, causing them to run aside. Those less lucky were crushed beneath trucks as they drove off. Inside one of them, Todou Kyoshiro sat, his mind submerged in deep thinking.

"Todou?" A voice broke him form his thoughts. It was Asahina, one of the infamous 4 Holy Blades, the most elite Japanese military unit.

"Get into Burais." Asahina looked at him like he grew another head. "What??"

"You heard me." Todou repeated sternly. "Get into your Burai Kai. And have others do the same. Judging from blockades, Britannia must've found our stronghold in Narita. Therefore it's logical that once we get there we will get into the middle of combat."

_**Battlefield:**_

Lelouch evaded incoming fire with his Knightmare. Turning to his right he saw Sutherland frame trying to get him in his sights. _"Oh no you don't"_ thought Lelouch turning his Knightmare and firing both Slash Harkens. First missed, but second one nailed Sutherland right in the middle of the cockpit. Before pilot had chance to evacuate, Lelouch finished him off with rifle. Not wasting time, he moved on, to avoid any other potential attacks. _"It would appear that all of this time in simulator wasn't wasted." _He avoided another attack. Promptly turning back he fired back at another Sutherland.

"Zero?" Voice boomed over his comm. It was Ohgi. "Inoue's troops have cut off Britannian reinforcements." Lelouch grinned. His plan was working. "Very well. Groups 1,2 and 5 move into flanking positions around Cornelia. Be careful thought, she's formidable pilot as are her knights." He promptly cut off the comm and changed his course towards Cornelia. _"Time for a checkmate."_

_**Somewhere Else:**_

On the rears of combat, a group of Sutherlands stood alone, waiting for order to join the fray… order, which never came.

"Damn it!!" Growled Kewell. "How are we supposed to regain our names so far from the battlefield!" Jeremiah just sighed. "Her Highness ordered this…" He didn't get to finish.

"It's all your fault… Orange…" Jeremiah was about to respond, when radio cracked to life: "…ll units… this…s Gamma-6… B..ack Knights…sig….Zero…. spotted..eavy losses… coordinates are…."

"That's our chance!!" Kewell screamed and closed cockpit of his Sutherland, immediately heading into battlefield, with rest of disgraced Purists behind him. Jeremiah only cursed and activated his own Sutherland _"Morons…"_

**_G1 Mobile HQ_**

Euphemia continued to observe the screen. While she wasn't (by all means) a tactician it didn't take expert to figure out that battle wasn't progressing well.

"Dammn, Darius Unit was destroyed…"

"What about Gamma squadron?"

"They…" Euphemia focused her eyes on edge of map. Four grey (meaning unknown) contacts appeared on display, directly behind her sister's position. Only after couple of minutes she realized what it was.

"Wait! She screamed interrupting her military aides. "Something is coming from behind Sister's position…"

_**Battlefield:**_

Cornelia promptly turned around, as soon as alarms in her Gloucester went off. Four Burai's , painted differently from units used by Black Knights or regular JLF forces emerged from forest behind her. The closest Sutherland turned on newcomers only to be cut in half by one of the machines. Each of them was armed in some sort of katana-like swords, and each headed towards her.

"Shit, more enemy Knightmares ?" She backed away towards rest of her men, which were already under assault from Black Knights artillery.

"Attention!! All Knights fall into sphere formation! We have incoming! Those that don't make it, assume some secured position close-by, we will cover you from long-range weapons!"

First time in a long while she felt uneasy…

Lelouch already crossed half a way to Cornelia's position when Ohgi suddenly send him a message. "Zero! Cornelia is being attacked!!" Lelouch sighed in annoyance. He was sure that he didn't give any orders for direct attack. "Which group?"

"None!" Exclaimed Ohgi "It's JLF!"

"What!" Lelouch was surprised. Entirely surprised. He didn't expected anyone to see through his plan…unless… _"Hmmm… So it must be Miracle Todou… the man which scored the only victory against Britannia in war seven years ago… truly impressive skill."_

"Very well." He spoke. "Have our groups provide continue to provide fire support to them… I think that I know what Cornelia will do now… wait for my arrival."

Before he even realized, Knightmare next to him was hit with a Slash Harken.

"_Shit! Just what I need…" _His Nightmare shook as one of its arms was cut clean by another Harken. In the meantime, second escort Burai was blown up after it was hit with barrage of fire. He was now alone, surrounded by squad of enemy Sutherlands.

"ZEEERRROOO!!" Voice of Britannian knight echoed over comm., I'll kill you! Me, Kewell Soresi!!"

Enemy Knightmare lunged forward deploying both of its Stun Tonfas. Lelouch moved back, avoiding strike.

"_This doesn't look good"_ He thought _" Aside from my Slash Harkens, I have no hand-to-hand wepons… if he gets close.." _He didn't get chance to finish however, as red knightmare jumped out from nearby forest right in front of enemy Sutherland…

"Kallen?"

Guren Nishiki lunged at his foe, it's silvery hand suddenly extending, catching Sutherland's head in crushing grip. Blast of nuclear energy was emitted almost instantly. Enemy machine started first to melt and then exploded. It's pilot didn't even had chance to scream.

"Do you see this Britannians!! This Guren Nishiki is beginning of our counterattack!"

Not waiting for Zero's orders, Kallen plunged into combat. Next two Sutherlands were destroyed like first: by blasts of nuclear energy. Fourth was destroyed by point-blank shot from handgun concealed in Guren's left hand.

Jeremiah sighed as he looked at flaming debris of his unit's Sutherlands.

"Pull back" He ordered as he threw smoke grenade. Not waiting for response, he changed course into nearby forest.

Lelouch stared at destruction in front of him. It took him several seconds to realize that somebody was calling him.

"..ero? Zero!?" Kallen called at him, concern evident in her voice. "Are you all right? Zero!"

"I'm alright." Lelouch responded. Before he could add something else, Ohgi's voice boomed (again) over comm.:

"Zero! Cornelia's escaping!" Lelouch looked over his tactical screen first with surprise, which evaporated instantly as more data was projected. "No. She isn't retreating. Take your men to this position." His fingers danced over keyboard. " Kallen, you follow me."

_"Exactly as I've foreseen… Cornelia, your brilliance will be your downfall…"_

**_Special Research and Development Trailer_**

Suzaku looked at the screen with concern. Zero's forces were getting upper hand, and apparently Cornelia herself was cornered and if they didn't do something fast…

They already had a plan: Use VARIS cannon to blast a way directly to Vicereine…

There were however… some problems… within command structure.

He sighed. Lloyd was trying for last 5 minutes to get deployment order from remaining Britannian officers, which were continuously rejecting the very idea. Euphie however remained quiet. If only she would…

Idea dawned on Suzaku. Discreetly, he leaned towards camera screen in Lancelot's cockpit and mouthed "Please, Euphie…"

Euphemia's eyes suddenly widened and than gleamed with newfound determination 

"I allow it." She said, cutting off any discussion. "Please, Sir Suzaku, save my sister.

"Yes Your Highness!"

_**Battlefield.**_

Lelouch smiled. Cornelia's Gloucester stood below him, flanked by his forces on ridge. In addition Guren stood directly in front of it, it's sliver arm ready to smash it, in case if Cornelia tried to do something "funny"

"Give it up, so we can celebrate our reunion." He said in his arrogant tone. " Resistance is futile." He heard Cornelia growl and then shout: "I'll never surrender! I will fight to the end… Like true warrior of Britannia!"

"Foolish choice."

Cornelia thrust her lance forward, but Kallen easily avoided it, grabbing it with her machine's silver arm. In second, both lance and Gloucester's right arm was vaporized by burst of nuclear energy, while left was simply blown off by machine-gun fire. Cornelia's Knightmare was, essentially, defenseless.

"Now…" He didn't finished when ground in front of him suddenly exploded. When smoke and dust cleared, brilliant white Knightmare stood protectively over Cornelia's vessel.

"Him!?" Lelouch eyebrow twitched. "Him _again_! Kallen! Take him down!"

Guren rushed forward, like a puppet in hands of puppeteer. White frame promptly raised its rifle, and green projectile raced to meet it. Kallen however evaded just in time and continued her mad charge forward. No further shots came, as pilot apparently was shocked to see machine with power to match his own. Kallen seized this chance, as she moved to grab her opponents chest. Unfortunately, her opponent managed to block this strike with his machine's leg, while activating green shield on one machines hands, blocking off incoming fire from above. Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"All units disperse and retreat! We have achieved our goals."

Meantime, Suzaku had hard time against crimson colored machine. He slammed one of his MVS swords into opening only for it to be grabbed by machine's silver arm. It was promptly vaporized by nuclear energy into nothing but reddish dust.

He back flipped his Lancelot just in time to avoid another attack.

"_Dammn! He's strong…" _Suzaku thought as he put more distance between machine and Lancelot. Then he noticed something. Enemy machine was on the edge of the cliff. If he just could…

Suzaku raised Lancelot's VARIS and fired at red machines legs. It avoided attack, but hitting it wasn't Suzaku's intention. The hypersonic round slammed into ground beneath it, causing edge of cliff to shatter. The red machine fell back.

"Kururugi!" Voice echoed over his comm.. It was Cornelia. "Go after Zero."

„B-but."

„GO!"

Lelouch swore under his breath. The white-head got onto his tail and was catching up to him… His Knightmare shook as VARIS round blew off it's remaining hand, leaving Lelouch defenseless, aside from pair of Slash Harkens – which wouldn't be too efficient in this situation. And if this wasn't enough he got into dead end as large pile of rocks blocked his path.

He gritted his teeth. _"No!"_ His mind screamed. _"No matter what I won't give up… not to Britannia!"_

However before either white-head or Lelouch made his move another Knightmare ran into battle. Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized that it was Guren-Nishiki. It wrestled with enemy frame, dragging it away from him.

"Zero!" Kallen's voice screamed over comm. "Please run! I will hold him off!"

"No!" He barked, surprising himself. "I won't leave you to the Britannia! I won't lose _anyone else _to them!"

"Zero…"

Not wasting time, Lelouch rammed his Burai into enemy frame. He felt sharp pain, as one of loose objects struck him in the head.

After almost eternity, a barrage of fire separated both units. Lelouch quickly turned, in time to see charging Sutherland.

"Your highness!!"

"Jeremiah! What are you doing!?" He heard sad laughter on the other side.

"Doing what I've should've done during that day sire…" Lelouch mind almost halted when he heard that. "Please, I can't beat that monster. Get your subordinate and hide in nearby caves.". Jeremiah cut off the comm. and charged forward once more. Lelouch silently nodded and opened chanel to Guren. "Kallen! We're leaving to nearby caves. Don't lag behind!"

"Y-yes!"

As they left, explosion shook the ground.

"_Damm that son of a bitch! I will avenge you Jeremiah! As I will avenge Mother!"_

Then, pain in his head became unbearable. His vision distorted, until it turned completely black.

**Author's Notes :**

Finally, chapter 5 is up. It took me a llllllooooonnnnnggggg time to finish, but it's finally here.

I apologize if this chapter is confusing

I'm just starting to get hang of action scenes.

When I was finishing this I had headache and was suffering from lack of sleep…

Chapter 6 _should be _out faster if anything.

I would also like to thank everyone for their support and advices as well as for reading this.

P.S If anyone watched R2 turn 14 then: Suzaku is ass. He _will_ die in this fic, I swear. Only the question is: Do you want Kallen or Lelouch to kill him?

P.P.S Jeremiah isn't dead. He willo still be needed here. Besides, you can't kill Orenji-kun ;)

Now, please press "Review" Or Lelouch will Geass you to do it.


	6. Black King's Secrets

Black Wings

_**Disclaimer: **_Again, I don't own Code Geass, Code Geass R2 blablabla...

_**Turn 06: Black King's Secrets.**_

The dust slowly settled over the battlefield. Both sides (The Order of Black Knights and the Britannian Imperial Army) have retreated leaving dead (or in some cases dying) and burnout husks of Knightmares behind. However two people remained, prowling through remains as if looking for something. One of them was a young man with brown hair and sea green eyes, clad in black, semi-aristocratic coat with white gloves. The other was girl with silvery hair and sapphire eyes, wearing black, purple and white, Victorian-era dress. Needless to say, they both were a _little_ out of place.

"They aren't here." The girl spoke. The man (or rather boy) sighed.

"You are a supreme master of the obvious, Noah." He replied. "For one, If I had sensed them, I _would_ tell you; you know." The girl, Noah, just shook her head.

"You can never tell what will happen when your kind is around… M.M."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." M.M replied. "Now, Let's get going, before somebody decides to come back."

_**Elsewhere:**_

Kallen glanced at digital, tactical map displayed in the cockpit of her Guren. It wasn't far to the caves now, and it didn't looked like Britannia was mounting any pursuit. On the other side… Well it didn't looked well to say at least. Her Guren's main weapon, the Radiation Wave Emitter, was disabled during the duel with the annoying "whitehead". And apparently, as it wasn't enough, something happened to Zero.

She worriedly glanced over to black Burai that she was dragging along; some time ago the Knightmare Zero was piloting ceased responding and would've crashed if it weren't for Kallen's quick reflexes. That meant only 2 things: Either the Knightmare had massive failure… or something happened to pilot. Kallen prayed that it was the first…

_**Black Knights Camp:**_

Like a massive tide, celebration swept through the remaining ranks of Black Knights.

After all, it wasn't often when you managed to survive (and win) battle against one of the most decorated officers serving the largest empire on this planet.

However Ohgi Kaname wasn't among cheering crowd, for their precious leader; Zero, and their best Ace, Kallen Stadfeltd/Koizuki weren't among it…

"Tamaki !" He called to one of his associates (or rather partner in crime). "Did you saw Kallen or Zero?"

"No" The man, of medium posture and short dark-red hair replied. "Come to think of it, I didn't saw them since we engaged Cornelia… Wait! You don't think that they were captured do you?"

Ohgi shook his head. "I don't know… But we better look for them if they won't show up soon."

_**Caves:**_

Lelouch was awoken by massive headache. And I mean _massive_ headache. Trying to sit up, he realized that only half of banging in his head was actually coming from it. The rest was coming from the outside. He pressed one of the buttons, activating his outside comm.

"If that's you Kallen, you can stop banging on my Knightmare now. I'm all right." He didn't sounded like he was all right but… oh to hell with it.

Kallen sounded somewhat relieved when she answered: "Thank God! I thought that something might have happened to you and…" Lelouch promptly cut her off. "Thank you for concern, but I'm fine. I'm… just having problems with my Knightmare."

"O-okay". Said Kallen. "I will look around then. Sadly I can't contact anyone… my energy filler just ran out power…. I-I'm sorry Zero."

Lelouch shook his head. At the moment Kallen sounded like puppy, which was about to be punished.

"No, It's all right. I'll be out in a sec."

Cutting the comm., he looked over where emergency aid kit was in his Knightmare's cockpit.

"This is going to be a pain…"

**_Narita Mountains_**

Noah mentally sighed.

They were looking for _them_ for 2 and half hours, and so far haven't found even a slightest clue about their whereabouts… It was like looking for needle in haystack. Wait, scratch that. It was _worse_. She wondered again why M.M wanted to meet this _boy_ and his _companions_. But then again mind of somebody that was alive for last 1200 years worked differently than mind of others…

**_Cave_**

Lelouch (now in outside and in his Zero mask which have hidden bandages wraped around his head) looked around. The cave was big, big enough to hide two Knightmares in it. There was also small pool of water up ahead. He decided that it was a good thing, seeing as his Knightmare, as well as Kallen's ran out of power…it also meant that they were unable to contact the rest of Black Knights.

So basically, they were stuck.

It wasn't as bad as it looked though; they had some basic, emergency rations and they could get (relatively) clean water from the pool, so they wouldn't die of hunger or thirst… at least not right away. However, there was always a chance of getting found by Britannians. While it wasn't very likely that they would search _every _cave in Narita, Lelouch wasn't about to try his luck, particularly against Cornelia.

_"Great. Just what I need… Let's just hope that somebody from the Order will come to fetch us…until then…"_

Sighing for what was probably 400th time, he threw his cape on the floor. Seeing Kallen's surprised face he just shook his arms.

"I've got a feeling that we're going to stay in here for a bit… since apparently both of our Knightmares ran out of power… so I guess we might as well get comfortable."

Kallen could only nod…

_**Later:**_

Kallen sat on Zero's cape, munching on her chocolate bar that was among emergency rations. Although the whole situation was undoubtedly troublesome, it wasn't without perks… mainly a chance to stay with Zero (alone!) for a prolonged amount of time…

But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to ask Zero all these questions she dreamt of asking him since he took over, to get to _know_ him… Was it because… because of _him_ ?

A man called Lelouch Lampourge ?

For some reason he always popped into her mind whenever she thought of Zero…

She couldn't explain it. Was it because she suspected (in the past, but still..)that he could be Zero… or maybe that she _wanted _him to be Zero?

It was all so bizarre… Almost as if…

"_No"_ She thought. _" I can't think _that _way of him...can I? I mean he has Shirley or even Milly… I'm just his friend. It's all I can be to him. And to Zero…"_

Then why it sounded like bullshit to her? Sure, she was still devoted to Zero's cause… but she no longer felt such… _drive _to become more than his subordinate. More than a friend.

Why?

In retrospect, she could say that they both were very much alike in certain areas: flamboyance, intelligence, and apparently believes. But there was one difference:

Zero was elusive as phantom, seemingly beyond reach, while Lelouch was just proverbial "arms length" from her?

Could it be that she loved him? That she fell for him?

Until now, she believed that only Zero was worthy of her attention, but now...

She just couldn't tell….

_**Battlefield:**_

M.M stopped. This brought an eerie sense of relief to Noah, whom was ready to collapse at any moment due to their challenging, never-ending march.

"They are close."

"Huh?" Noah looked around, but could see nothing of interest, save for one wrecked Knightmare.

"They're nearby. You know, the Britannia boy." M.M continued. "They're probably in…" The rest was interrupted by sounds of pain from Knightmare's wreck. Both, Noah and M.M ran over, with Noah's both eyes flared up by Geass sigil. However they found only a heavily wounded (but still alive) Britannian knight.

"He's still alive? Guess those Knight-boys are tougher than I thought…" Noah said, seeing a blood smeared all over machines controls.

"I recognize him" M.M said, unfazed by his companions statement. "He's one of Marianne's followers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I recognize him from the Aries Palace. Now get the trailer."

Noah looked at him like he grew not one more but two heads. "Our trailer? It's far… and what if I ran into someone?" This time M.M smacked himself on the forehead before replying.

"It's _not _far. Not from here. And if you ran into someone then use your Geass. Or just shoot him…"

"Or her…" Added Noah

"Or them, damn it. Be creative!" Snapped M.M sending rather _unhappy _Noah away.

"_Now for the Marianne's kid… I swear, that woman will finish me off someday… Regardless if I'm immortal or not."_

Cave

"… Kallen? Hello?"

With small "Yeep!" Kallen turned towards the direction of the voice. Zero's voice.

"_Just what I need…"_ She thought. "Yes? Did you said something?"

"No…Nothing… So, what were you daydreaming about? Boyfriend perhaps?"

Bingo

_"Oh crap! I can't tell him that I was thinking about him… and Lelouch! Especially when I was thinking about them at the same time!"_

"W-what! N-n-no! I wasn't…" Zero just chuckled

"There's no need to be embarrassed… It's natural. Besides it's good to have a "life" other then the rebellion. To have a life to return to, because…"

Clapping interrupted rest of his words. Lelouch promptly turned towards cave entrance, seeing a figure of boy partially covered in ever-present darkness. For some reason he felt like he had seen him before, but couldn't place from where.

"A wonderful speech, full of melodrama and so forth… don't you agree?" Spoke M.M with a large grin on his face…

**Author's Notes:**

Finally, chapter 6 is out. I apologize if it's a bit dull; It was supposed to be in previous chapter, but I didn't managed to "fit it in".

Also M.M and Noah will be the last of OC's I had in mind….

This story will be AU-ish at the times, but I'll try to follow the actual story plot and eventually add a few things from myself. At least, that's the plan.

Annnnnddddd: Who pilots which frame :

Lelouch – Monarch/Shinkirou

M.M & Noah – Gawain (cause it's too awesome to leave it out)

Angel (Knight of Two) – Gareth

C.C – Argravain

Kallen will naturally handle Guren.

Until end of holidays updates will be slow (if at all), se please bear with me.

Now please review or Lelouch will Geass you to do it.  
Oh, and Ace Combat 6 is waaayyy too adictive (partially the reason why it took me so long to update.)


	7. Friend or Foe? Part 1

Black Wings

_**Disclaimer: **_Again, I don't own Code Geass (R2 included).

As people asked for it, I'm presenting short bios on three OC's of mine:

**Angel**: Most secretive of all Knights of Rounds. Other then her name and status (Knight of Two) nothing is known about her, though there plenty of rumors concerning her carrying out various classified missions. She possesses Geass

**M.M**: Ancient immortal. He granted Geass to Noah. Nothing is known about him, though he poses superior combat abilities and sharp mind. Tends to be very morbid..._very_ morbid... Also, he knew Marianne at one point in time.

**Noah**: Another Geass user, that travels with M.M. Has liking for maid and Victorian-era dresses. She's also accomplished fencer, cook and sharpshooter. She occasionally refers to M.M as her „Master" (much to his embarrassment) and is generally well natured. However, she tends to become sociopath once in middle of combat.

_**Turn 07: Friend or Foe? Part 1**_

„... Ah... My mistake... It was only 2 sentences was it not?"

Lelouch only stared at man. Kallen on the other hand didn't wasted time taking out her gun and pointing it at the man. However he didn't seem scared... even a little bit.

„I don't fear guns." He said almost lazily. Kallen just sneered.

„Well, maybe you should start now!"

Kallen's intention wasn't to shoot him. Rather to give a "warning shot". However, as she just realized… She couldn't move…at all. She couldn't even pull the trigger…

„What the hell!!" She shouted in surprise. As hard as she tried, she couldn't move in a slightest...

„Noah... Release her." The man spoke to nearby shadows and quiet „Yes Master" was heard.

Kallen's hand dropped suddenly along with gun, like a puppet without strings.

„_How! How did he done it..." _Lelouch's was still at awe after seeing what just transpired. Then it hit him _„No! It..it can't be... Geass?!" _Looking back and forth between Kallen and men he made his decision. Walking forward, he asked:

„Who are you?"

Men just smirked. „I am ... M.M. And this is Noah." At that, young woman, slightly younger than Kallen, stepped out of shadows. Lelouch could now notice small, fading, and red gleam in her eyes. _„So it was Geass."_

Before conversation could progress any further, Kallen cut in. „Be careful Zero! They might be..."

„...Spies?" M.M finished for her. „For once, _if _we were with Intelligence Agency, you would be dead."

Kallen huffed, and was about to retort, but Lelouch cut her off with gesture.

„We meant no offense... but we need a proof that you're not working with Britannia." He said as neutral as he could. If they had Geass... they might've be powerful allies... but deadly enemies indeed.

„Very well." At this M.M took out a rapier and a gun from his coat and dropped them at the ground. Noah soon followed, dropping her rifle and broadsword. Next M.M took out a computer disk from another pocket.

"We're unarmed now. And here, is a disk that contains some of specs on that white Knightmare. I also happen to have certain _information _regarding… Britannian Emperor's certain plans…"

"Very well." Replied Lelouch. "_If they really have Geass… and posses information about my father plans…"_

"But Zero!" Kallen shouted out in protest. "We…"

"…Don't have a choice." Zero/Lelouch said sternly. "We can stay here and be eventually found by Britannian forces or go with them and avoid capture… for now."

Kallen really couldn't disagree with such mentality… Still, it didn't stop her from being suspicious of the two…

"I'm sorry Zero" She replied respectfully. "I'm just trying to protect you…" She gasped; when she realized her Freudian slip… well not really a Freudian one, but still a slip.

Zero didn't looked surprised at all (though you might never know, considering that he constantly wears that mask.)

"I respect that Kallen" He replied in kind and warm tone that almost melted her outright

"But sometimes you just have to take the risk in order to win… Am I right M.M?"

The man in question nodded and gestured towards the cave entrance. "Indeed Zero. Now, if you don't mind, we should go to trailer we brought and get the hell out of here…"

_**Over the Pacific Ocean**_

The Britannian heavy command cruiser, HMS _Eire_, flew majestically over the endless pool of water that was Pacific Ocean. At its bridge stood its master and commander, Knight of Two, Angel, watching passively beautiful but rather monotone scenery.

"My Lord?" A voice tore her away from her musings.

"Yes, Lt. Harrison?"

"We have received report from Area 11. It would appear that Cornelia suffered defeat at the hands of Zero."

Angel raised one of her fine eyebrows. Cornelia was a formidable commander, one of the best in whole Imperial Army in fact. So, for her to suffer a defeat only after 4 months in Area 11…

"_Then again it shouldn't be all that surprising."_ Thought Angel. _"If what His Majesty said is truth then…"_

As she looked through almost endless list of casualties she could feel a migraine coming… _"If this really is his son, then I admit, he might be formidable foe… Even if I use Geass…"_

"Lt. Harrison?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Increase _Eire's _speed to maximum and get us to Tokyo Settlement. I will be in my quarters…

_**Japan**_

M.M and Noah led the pair into the trailer. As Lelouch entered, he noticed that trailer was large… big enough to have as much as three rooms (with bathroom) and …

"…_Knightmare magazine!? With a Gloucester no less!_" Lelouch's mind came to a halt. That he didn't expected… Though in retrospect, he maybe should…

"Ah.Right." M.M spoke, interrupting. " That's our private Knightmare… Also we rescued one of your collaborators." At this Lelouch's ears perked up.

"He's not in the best shape." M.M continued. "But he will live… He was the one the one the charged at that white frame, I think." Seeing Kallen's surprised face, Noah broke into laughter.

"We hacked Britannian tactical network and seen records from 'Lancelot', that white frame… that's how we knew he was on your side. And partially how we found you."

"Therefore, if you don't mind, we will get to drive." M.M interrupted with sarcasm "Just don't sit on lad or do… something kinky." Not giving Zero or Kallen any chance to retort, the other pair left.

After brief (and tense) pause Kallen spoke.

"What do you think of them?"

"Strange… but they appear to be good enough…" Lelouch spoke up. "They'll make fine allies… indeed…"

**Author's Notes:**

Here's another chapter. I've been more than under the weather and I had a bit of schoolwork to do…

I still would like to thank everyone for their support (like reminding me to update this fic… that've been help, thanks!) and reviews.

Part 2 should be out in a week.

For now review…. For Emperor Lelouch demands it.


	8. Friend or Foe? Part 2

Black Wings

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Geass. Or R2. But I do own M.M and Noah.

_**Turn 08: Friend or Foe? Part 2**_

Lelouch looked around the magazine. It was much more spacious than he suspected. Both his Burai and Kallen's Guren Nishiki were able to fit in. After all, he didn't want to leave them in the cave…

Overall, thing were looking better. Lelouch was able to contact the Black Knights, and tell them that he found a "way out" along with Kallen, and that they don't have to worry about them. And M.M promised (not like Lelouch fully trusted him, but…) to drive them all the way to Tokyo Settlement. And finally, he got specs of that annoying white frame, The Lancelot. It would undoubtedly prove valuable to his plans in the future…

There was, of course, some bad news. Jeremiah's wounds were more severe than he had first thought. Naturally, Noah & M.M were able to patch him up, so him life wasn't in any immediate danger, but it would take considerable amount of time for him to recover… and it wouldn't be a complete recovery…

"_Why can't everything follow as people want it?" _

M.M yawned loudly as he watched as the terrain on which trailer passed turned from mountain one into more flattened one. He would normally drive himself, but Noah specifically asked to let her drive.

"Was it wise?" Said the girl in question. "We cannot predict how he will behave in the future. Especially if he doesn't know the nature of his father's plans or Code..

"I will deal with this" M.M interrupted, leaning further back into his seat. "Besides, there's no such thing as perfect relationship of alliance. The wanted outcome is different for both sides from the beginning anyway." Said cryptically M.M "But I have this feeling, y'know?

Noah raised one of her fine white eyebrows. "Feelings? Like sixth sense or something?"

Seeing him nod, Noah laughed softly. "I wasn't aware that somebody as old as you would have to resort to such… _primitive_ measures."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Sometimes, instincts advise better than any knowledge you can possibly posses…. And I'm not old!

Lelouch ears perked up as he heard a hiss of opening doors. He looked up, hoping to see Kallen. Instead, he was greeted with view of M.M standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk." With that he pointed to doors on the opposite side of well-furnished room and not waiting for him, walked to them. Not having much of a choice, Lelouch followed him, briefly wondering _why_ he hoped to see Kallen…

"_Wait… I'm not falling for her… Am I?"_

And with that thought; the door closed itself after him.

M.M sat on the sofa, gesturing Lelouch to sit on the opposite side. As he sat down, M.M spoke up.

"You can remove your mask… Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch's mind widened at this. _"How did he… No… Its now use hiding it now…"_

He removed his mask and interlocked his finger while making himself more comfortable.

"How did you know?" He asked. Not getting any response, Lelouch sighed. "We'll leave it for another time. However before we start, I want to know one thing: Did your servant used Geass on me and my accomplice?" He felt slight tingling at "accomplice" part but he managed to ignore it… for now.

"Yes." M.M answered, point-blank. "Your power is called 'The Power of the King' right? Well this one is called 'The power of Puppet master'.

"Controlling somebody's body actions… by shutting off the conscious mind… impressive."

M.M grinned. "You catch up quickly. Yes it works that way, more or less. Unlike yours, however, it doesn't need a direct eye contact. It works automatically in range of 750 meters. If Noah concentrates, she can focus on selected individuals rather than any person in range; though it limits the range to 500 meters."

Lelouch nodded, absorbing the information. "And I suppose you're immortal, aren't you?

M.M just nodded.

"So what do you want?" Lelouch continued. M.M smiled.

"Join the Black Knights."

"Whaat!"

"You heard me." M.M said. "We will join the Black Knights. I'm sure that Noah's Geass and my skills could be of great use."

In his mind, Lelouch analyzed this request. It was sudden for certain, and there was undoubtedly an ulterior motive.

"Why?"

"Do you care?" M.M replied. "If your plans will succeed, than an old enemy of mine will appear. A person that's walking antithesis of your "Ideals". And he's an ally of Britannia. Not only you got a score to settle with it, you know. And we can also provide you more information on Geass."

"What information?"

M.M merely leaned back. "I'm not telling you know. But I may later. So do we have an agreement.?"

Lelouch once again submerged himself in deep thinking. _"Accepting them, especially when I have no guarantee that they'll keep their loyalty… But a Geass user and Immortal…"_

"…Do I really have a choice?" He answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Glad you see it that way." M.M replied in similar tone. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

_**Next room**_

Kallen pressed her ears tighter to locked door. She really shouldn't be doing this (or at least, that's what her mind told her), but her curiosity got better of her.

As she walked out of shower few minutes ago, she noticed that other than unconscious Britannian collaborator on nearby couch, there was nobody nearby, Zero having disappeared somewhere…

As she searched for her top, she heard muffled conversation from behind the locked doors. After few moments of intense battle with herself, she approached the door quietly and listened.

There were certainly two males – one M.M and another… probably Zero… Only that he sounded like Lelouch. Kallen dismissed it and stepped away from the door. She already checked it. There was no way he could be Zero. _"But I still… It's not impossible that he pulled something off… nah, I'm just worried to much…" _Her train of thought was interrupted by polite cough from behind.

Kallen gave out a _more than_ girly scream – First, because the assailant completely surprised her, Two because she still didn't found her top, she was only in pants and a bra.

As she spun around, she came face to face with M.M, which promptly threw a pink garnet in her face. Which was, of course, her bra.

"I thought that I could help." As Kallen was about to explode, he spoke up. "Before you call me a 'perv' please note that I already have to live with a girl." He than lowered his tone that only her could hear him. "Which reminds me, that eavesdropping is a _bad_ habit Kallen-san."

As he left quietly, She heard another cough behind her.

"Kallen"

On instinct she spun again, especially that it was Zero's voice. However she also hid her bra behind her back along with hands… unwillingly exposing her breasts…

"Ara, you surprised me Zero. No nothing…." She trailed off realizing what she was doing. Zero turned and walked towards bathroom, his mask concealing wherever he was surprised or pleased…

"_Oh God"_ Thought Kallen. _"I rally want to crawl into hole and die…"_

On the other side, Lelouch Vi Britannia suddenly knew that from now on his dreams would get more… interesting…

**Author Notes:**

That's it for now. Updates may be delayed from now on, but I'll try to udate this as soon as I can…

Aaaannndddd:

Thought of the week(s):

HOLY CRAP! Code Geass really went mad now doesn't it? But that's why I probably love it.

And slight spoiler. (For ep.24)

Fuck yeah, You got Lelouch'ed, Schneizel. Serves you right.


	9. Transfer

The Black Wings

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Code Geass, R2 etc, etc. But I do own my OC's.

_**Turn 09: Transfer**_

Lelouch yawned as he got up. _"Dammn…I shouldn't have stayed up for so long."_ Already annoyed, he quickly got up, showered, got dressed and ate his breakfast, before he would run into certain green haired witch… He had enough of various sort of annoyances that her mouth was sprouting.

The trip was uneventful, as was his homeroom period, which was always first. Looking around, he noticed that Kallen's seat was empty. _"Guess that battle took its toll on her..." _The rest of the period was boring, until…

"Okay class" Spoke up the teacher. "Today two new students have joined us, coming from mainland Britannia." At this a pair of students, a boy and a girl came into classroom. Normally Lelouch would ignore them, however when he glanced over them he realized that he had already seen them _"Wait, what the f…"_ His mind came to a halt as he stared at pair in front. _"M.M and Noah! How did they get here…?"_

Although they wore Ashford Academy uniforms, there was no mistake. "I'm Maxwell McGriffin." Spoke M.M. At this Noah came forward. "And I'm Noah Azethborought" As soon as introductions were finished the teacher seated the pair. In meantime, Lelouch was able to snap from his shock. _"I need to know how they found me here… And more importantly WHY they're here…"_

After first three periods, the lunch break finally arrived and Lelouch made his way towards the two "transfer students".

"Excuse me." He started no hint of emotion in his voice. "I am Student Council Vice-President, Lelouch Lamperouge." There was no reaction from them. "As you may, or may not, be aware; everyone in the school must be a part of some club." M.M smiled and spoke "A club? Like extracurricular activities?" Lelouch nodded. "Yes. If you don't mind I would present you some choices we have." At this he pointed towards the doorway.

M.M silently nodded and got up while nudging Noah to do the same.

_**School's roof.**_

Lelouch stared at the two. "Okay" He began slightly annoyed. "What are you two doing here?"

M.M shrugged. "We came to school. Isn't that obvious?" Noah giggled at that and Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. "That's not it and you know it!" He barked at M.M seeing his smirk. However, the boy in question seemed unfazed. "It's not like we can't attend the school you're attending. And secondly…" M.M continued "I need a place to stay and it just happened that Ashford's Academy campus has a free place. Thirdly, here, we can keep our eyes on you." Lelouch huffed.

"I don't need extra babysitters if that's what you mean."

"We're not here to baby-sit you. Your ass isn't worth _that _much." M.M replied sarcastically "As you're certainly aware sooner or later Britannia will find you here. And then I don't believe that your Geass will remain hidden for long…"

Lelouch frowned. "And? I can handle it."

M.M glanced at Noah, who made approving motion with her head. He sighed and leaned on railing. "Hmmm… I'd like to see it. Because; you see, the Emperor has Geass… as well as entire organization to study and harness it."

He waited until the information would fully sink. "His Geass is The Power of Liberian. It's vaguely similar to yours or Noah's, but it controls only memories. It can also suppress other people's Geass."

Lelouch stood in shock. This couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. It was all a nightmare. He would soon wake up. Nothing ever happened.

No such luck.

"My father… has Geass!? It's… it has to be lie! How would he get it? Or, why would he need it in the first place. And if he did then why did he kept it hidden?"

And then, a thought popped into his mind: _"Did Mother know?"_

It now struck Lelouch that his mother behaved suspiciously ever since the beginning of that fateful day. She was anxious and all that… _"Could it be? That my mother knew of this? And that she died because of this?"_

"Did my mother died because of this?"

The question caused surprise for both M.M and Noah.

"I… never thought about that." M.M admitted while staring off into distance. "As far as I remember your mother had a tendency to stick her nose into places…. And Charles told her more than other Imperial Consorts… so it might've been possible for her to learn of Geass…." He paused at that for a bit, seemingly collecting his thoughts. "But if anyone would kill her for it… it would be V.V."

"V.V?" Lelouch asked coldly.

"Yes. He's one of youngest immortals." This time it was Noah who spoke up, much to his surprise. M.M then added. "He's the one we're after… He's the leader of Geass Order… organization that studies Geass. He's quite devious and completely devoid of any positive traits." Lelouch absorbed this information.

If Britannia really had organization that researched Geass… then it would be logical that they would have a couple of Geass users among its rank. That and the fact that his father had Geass himself would make things… more than problematic.

"How many Geass users may be in Britannia?" He asked bluntly. M.M smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"If Order is headed by immortal than he could give Geass to several of his or my father's underlings…"

"Guess you're as good as they say you are. I believe there could be as much as three… or four. I can't say for sure. But I'm certain that not much more. Only the oldest Immortals, like C.C or me can handle hundreds of contacts. So unless V.V has other Immortal helping him, then I don't think that we will have to face armies of Geass users… And it's also unlikely that they'll attack you. At least not right away.

Lelouch frowned at that.

"Why?"

M.M just smirked. "The Geass is top-secret. I don't think that they'll use it unless the situation will turn very ugly for them…" As he finished this however, his face made I'm-dead-serious look. "But we still shouldn't let our guard down. V.V often does as he pleases. I'm not sure if even the Emperor knows the full extent of his schemes…" He paused at that and turned around "Well, we'll see when it happens. That's why we joined you."

Before Lelouch had chance to ask another question, M.M and Noah walked out.

"Hey were you…" Lelouch trailed off as he walked after them. Or rather, tried as he lost them after first turn.

"_Why does this have to happen to me?"_

_**Later**_

Kallen walked slowly into classroom. Once again the need for sleep attacked, causing Kallen to oversleep… At least, (for once) she was glad for her "delicate school girl" persona, as she could always blame oversleeping on some illness.

That said, you couldn't use it in case of tests.

Kallen was a bright student of course, and mostly got top marks. However her recent absences lead to absences in knowledge which led her to get somewhat less than satisfactory results on several…math tests.

"Miss Stadfeltd" Her teacher started. "That's 4th time now." Acting all along, Kallen smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry ma'm. I tried." Teacher just sighed.

"Well that's not enough. Come to think of it… maybe you need a tutor…"

Kallen raised her eyebrows. Was it really that bad?

"Ah!" Her teacher exclaimed and turned around, just as Lelouch was passing behind. "Mr Lamperouge, just on time." Lelouch rubbed his head. "Me?"

"Yes." The teacher smiled. "I would like you to help Ms Stadfeltd with maths. I trust that won't be a problem?" Lelouch sighed. "No ma'm." Came resigned reply.

The teacher left leaving puzzled Kallen and unhappy Lelouch.

"What did you do?" She asked. While Kallen didn't necessary want a tutor, than beign with Lelouch could solve one problem….

Recently, Kallen was becoming more and more uncertain regarding Zero's identity. While original hypothesis of Lelouch being Zero was (supposedly) proven false; Kallen was wondering if it wasn't a trick. After all a conversation could be recorded and played on a phone.(which se reminded herself of quite recently while watching one of those criminal shows). It wouldn't be easy, but still doable. And if anyone around here knew how to pull it off, it was Lelouch.

"So how do we start?" Lelouch's voice woke her from her musings, and she found herself staring at magnificent (even she couldn't deny it) purple orbs.

"_His lips are so…"_ Kallen thought and…

_**The End.**_

**Author Notes: **I know I'm waayyy overdue but school and school-related issues have kept me busy. I'm leaving this chapter on cliffhanger as I honestly didn't have idea on how to finish it. Rest assured we will get some Kalulu action next time. Also Knight of two will finally arrive and our heroes will have to face what they unleashed…

See you later.


	10. Authors Notice

_Authors Notice._

So it was like… 4 months? Five?

I don't really remember.

Honestly, I no longer have much motivation towards Code Geass fics right now. The Black Wings was more of an experiment really… I did enjoyed all the reviews and opinions, but at present, I probably won't be able to write much, if at all due to my personal problems as well as school ones.

I might re-write The Black Wings someday, maybe under a different penname, but for now the story's on an indefinite hiatus.

I would like to, again, thank all the reviewers for giving me a chance.

Sayonara.

SovereignZero


End file.
